


Jack O'Lantern Moon

by siriusblue



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue
Summary: Tony brings Halloween to Stephen and finds a lovely bonus to Stephen not liking scary movies.





	Jack O'Lantern Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ironstrange Halloween Advent Calender on Tumblr with eternal thanks to merelypassingtime for a phenomenal beta.

JACK O’LANTERN MOON

 

_ Many thanks to the incredible @merelypassingtime for un-Brit.picking and general encouragement. Love you, Mere. The film Stephen and Tony watch is real and I adore it.  _

  
  
  


Tony pulled up outside Bleecker Street, switched off the engine and got out. It wasn't the finest area of New York but anyone trying to mess with his Audi would get a thoroughly painful surprise as well as an earful from F.R.I.D.A.Y.

 

The streets he had driven through to get here had been full of costumed people; those going to parties or youngsters trick or treating. The full moon shone down benevolently as if to praise their efforts.

 

Stark Tower was having its own Halloween party that night. Rhodey and Peter had been laying in supplies for days like a pair of excited kids and all the Avengers were more than ready to party. The reversal of The Snap was something truly worth celebrating.

 

Tony, however, had his own agenda. Having Stephen returned to him seemed like a blessing from a usually-uncaring universe and this fragile, beautiful, whatever-it-was that was blossoming between them was something Tony was willing to fight to protect at all costs.

 

Stephen had already said that he wasn't much  for parties and besides, the Sanctum couldn't be left unguarded, so Tony was bringing Halloween to Stephen.

 

Tony's hands were full but the front door of the Sanctum opened as he approached and Stephen was standing there waiting for him, a shy smile on his face.

 

Tony drank in the sight of him, dressed casually in sweatpants and a t-shirt with a zip-up hoodie keeping him warm.

 

“Hey, Nebraska. Love the costume,” said Tony with a wide smile.

 

“What costume?” Stephen asked.

 

“The whole off-duty Master Of The Mystic Arts thing you've got going on there.” Tony replied, gesturing with the packet of microwave popcorn.

 

Privately, Tony thought seeing Stephen trying to hide a giggle was the most adorable thing he had seen in years.

 

“What have you got there?” Stephen asked, pointing to Tony's hands.

 

“The perfect Halloween kit. Popcorn, candy and a scary movie,” Tony announced proudly. Then he saw the expression on Stephen's face. “What?”

 

“Oh. Nothing.”

 

“Don't try to kid a kidder, hon. What's wrong?”

 

Stephen tucked his hands under his armpits, a sign that he was uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going.

 

“It's stupid. I've seen some of the worst things in the cosmos and yet I hate scary movies.”

 

Tony was both amused and mildly irritated at this confession.

 

“Well, I say  _ scary.  _ It's funny more than anything. Minimal gore and they shot the whole movie for about a buck and a half. You'll love it, I promise.”

 

“What's it called?” Stephen asked, interested in spite of himself.

 

“ _ Dog Soldiers.”  _  Tony handed him the blu-ray case. “Tagline is  _ ‘Six men. Full Moon. No chance.” _

 

“I take it werewolves are involved?”

 

“Oh yeah,” beamed Tony.

 

“Let's give it a shot.” Stephen smiled.

 

Stephen guided Tony into the kitchen and watched as he put the popcorn in the microwave,Stephen tipped M&M’s and Hershey’s Kisses into a bowl and popped one in Tony's mouth with a smile.

 

The microwave pinged and Tony took the bag out gingerly. With a wave of Stephen’s hand, the bag soared out of Tony’s grip and filled another waiting bowl while another gesture covered the popcorn with melted butter.

 

“We're all set.” Tony said. “Lead on.”

 

Wong might believe that attachment to the material detracted from the spiritual but it didn't stop him having a widescreen TV.and blu-ray player to use in his down time. The two men settled down on the battered sofa in front of the TV with the bowls on the low table in front of them. Tony picked up the remotes and cued the start of the film.

 

With a soft rustling of what sounded like wings, the Cloak of Levitation flew into the room, circled the pair and settled onto their laps.

 

“Good to see you, Tate.” Tony said. Stephen rolled his eyes and the Cloak looked as smug as something without actual eyes could. It curled itself around the two men like a contented feline as Tony pressed ‘Play' on the remote.

 

It was one of Tony's favourite films and he was thrilled that Stephen seemed to be enjoying it until…

 

“Shit!” Stephen exclaimed as the carcass of a cow dropped into the soldiers campfire. He buried his face in Tony’s neck and Tony put his arm around Stephen holding him close.

 

There weren't many more jump-scares but when things got tense, when the werewolves invaded the farmhouse, Stephen hid his face in Tony and Tony soothed him with soft words and gentle touches.

 

When the credits ran, Stephen laughed at himself.

 

“ ‘WEREWOLVES ATE MY PLATOON.’ Only I could get scared of a film with  _ that _ in it.”

 

“Told you it was good.” Tony said smugly.

 

“It was quite a treat,” Stephen admitted. “Now it's your turn.”

 

With another indecipherable gesture of his hands, Stephen opened a portal and beckoned Tony forward.

 

Tony found himself on the roof of the Sanctum with Stephen in his arms. The noise of the city seemed far away as he looked deep into Stephen's opaline eyes, ever changing in colour like the ocean.

 

“I want to kiss you,” said Stephen. “And I couldn't think of a more perfect night or perfect place to do so.”

 

“I want that too,” confessed Tony, raising himself up on his tiptoes and pressing his lips to Stephen’s.

 

It was a soft, tentative kiss and Stephen's lips felt like warm silk against Tony's and he breathed him in, the sorcerer’s scent as intoxicating as any drug.

 

Tate wound itself around them as they kissed, relaxing into each other, gentle hands touching, no sense of urgency, just the kiss that could herald the start of an eternity together.


End file.
